Dangerous
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Bella knew that Klaus was dangerous but she falls for him anyway. Edward dies.


"Come on Bella. You know I love you. Only you."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward go away. If you loved me you would have not left me in the woods. And don't get me started about how you left me on the trail and I would find myself back. I am the world's biggest klutz."

"Please, Bella. I don't know what I am going to do without you." He begged me. It was really pathetic. At some point, I would have taken him back in a heartbeat but I am now I am happily married and a different type of vampire. A stronger vampire then the cold ones. He is distracted that he does not hear that my husband his coming behind him.

"I am sorry Edward. I am happy and in love with someone else. Maybe you should have realized that I was not worth throwing away. I am done with you." I said looking at him.

"I was just being nice by asking you. You really don't have a choice about coming with me." He growled at me.

I laughed. Straight up laughed at him. "You forgot one teeny tiny thing. You are dead." I said.

"I am not dead. What are you..." He did not get to finish because Klaus had already beheaded him and set it on fire.

"You took away all the fun." I pouted.

He finished ripping Edward apart and burning his body. "I am sorry, love. I will make it up to you." Klaus said walking up to me and kissing me on the lips.

"You better," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed the back of my legs and wrapped them are around his waist.

"I will. We better get out of here before the rest of the cold ones get here." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Do I get to walk or are you going to continue to carry me?" I asked him.

"I think I am going to carry you." He said walking towards our car.

I took this time to tease him. I sucked on his earlobe and then kissed down his neck. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel his member through his jeans. "Love you are going to be the death of me." He shivered.

I removed my lips from his neck and smiled at him. "Maybe you should have let me walk." I smiled at him.

He just growled at me and walked faster to the car. When we got to the car he let go of me and opened my door. I got into the car and buckled up. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. He got in and started the car.

"Are you in a rush love?" I asked innocently.

"You know what you did." He said putting the car in drive and speeding away. It was going to take about an hour to get back to our house in Holly, Michigan. We had to change it up where we lived. I decided that I should make this car ride more interesting. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turn to face Klaus.

"What are you doing, Love?" He asked looking at me.

I did not answer. I just unbuttoned his jeans and palmed his erection through his boxers. I looked up to see he was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white. I smirked and pulled his long thick erection out of his boxers. I ran my hands down the erection a few times. I leaned down and licked the pre-cum off the tip. after a few minutes of teasing him, I slowly took him in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down taking him deep in my throat. I reached down and played with his balls. I could feel him starting to swell in my mouth. I ran my teeth gently up and down his length. That was all it took for him to explode in my mouth. I greedily drank everything that he gave me. I took my mouth off his member with a pop. I tucked him back into his pants and went to sit back in my seat. I looked over at him. His face was a little flushed.

"Are you okay their love?" I asked him.

"Of course. You are a minx." He said looking at me. He reached over and rubbed his hand over my slit through my pants. "Play with yourself."

I quickly did what he said. I shimmed my pants off and spread my legs the best I could in the car. Let me tell you it was not an easy thing to do. I sucked on my finger and then brought them down to my slit. I opened my lips and played with my clit. I used my other hand to finger myself. After a while, Klaus removed my hand and added two fingers into me roughly. I moaned out as I rubbed my clit faster. I was just about to orgasm when Klaus took his fingers out of me and pulled the car over. He turned the car over and moved out of his seat into the back. He pulled me back there with him. He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees and pulled down my panties.

"Klaus." I whimpered as I heard him pull down his pants.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Please fuck me," I begged him.

He rubbed his member over my pussy before slamming into me. He wait for a second to let me get used to his size before starting to pound into me as hard as he possibly could. His nails were digging into my hips and he thrust into me. All of a sudden he grabbed onto my hair and pulled me up so he could grab my breast. This new angle was hitting my g-spot every time. With every thrust, I was getting closer and closer to exploding.

He brought one of his hands down to where we were connected and started to rub my bud faster and faster.

"Oh god, Klaus. I am going to cum." I moaned.

"Cum for me Bella." He growled into my ear and bite my shoulder.

That was the last straw I was orgasming so hard that I was seeing stars. He was not far behind me. He spilled his seed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." He said smiling at me.

"I love you, too," I said.

He eventually pulled out of me and we got cleaned up. This is was not the first time we have had sex in the car. We got redressed and was on our way back home for round two. Maybe three. Hey, vampire stamina is very high.


End file.
